flurutus2fandomcom-20200213-history
Voudis
The Voudis were originally a group of gruesome creatures that were once enemies with the humans. In the past, they were abundant and thrived. However, after the battle with the humans, they started to die off. To preserve their own legacy, they took on semi-humanoid forms and mated with the humans that were living around in that Age. Nowadays, everyone has a bit of a type of Voudis-blood inside of them. Some Celestial's physical appearance change when they first become a Celestial, although, this is not as such these days. Since most of the children who eventually become Celestials are born rather than experimented on these days, they appear as humans. Despite that, being a Celestial and something-other-than-human allows you certain advantages in the world of Yivara. Angels receive no benefits from their ancestry. Voudis Types Clidae The Clidae were the most human-looking out of all the Voudis. These Voudis only appeared as women and were extremely tall (in comparison to humans) with damn near perfect physiques. Most humans would refer to them as "amazons" these days, although, it is unknown whether or not this is a "proper" term for them or not. Most Celestials who are descended from Clidae have an even higher level of superhuman strength than most other Celestials do. Their bodies can only be damaged, scuffed, or biffed by some of the strongest material in the world. Vinarth The Vinarth appeared as half human/half draconian creatures. They had long tails, the ability to spit flames from their mouths, sharp talons with which to strike their enemies with, and some were even seen sprouting wings to take flight with. They were shown to be prideful and dedicated to their family, even when they had to risk their own lives for them. Celestials who are descended from the Vinarth are sometimes born with long tails or sharper claws or teeth than most. If they turn out to be an Elemental Type Celestial and choose to command fire, they will not only become stronger as time goes along but their flames will grow hotter the more they use them. Kenji The Kenji appeared as half human/half cat-like people. They had incredible reflexes and could hear from very far away. They also had the ability to think much faster than a normal human, being able to perceive certain things much earlier than most people. Celestials who are descended from the Kenji are able to achieve such amazing reflexes and perception beyond normal human means. Combining this with a Celestial who is a "Speed Type" would be dangerous for anyone who should come across them. Eternus The Eternus appeared as half human/half bird-like creatures with an inability to be able to die. If they were destroyed in battle, they would simply rise from the ashes and begin walking as they had been before. They had an affinity for the arts of fire and could fly even faster than that of the Vinarth. These days, if one were to be descended from the Eternus, they would be able to move faster than lightning and reach speeds that were once impossible to reach by any normal human. Celestials who are descended from the Eternus also seem to be more graceful than most humans and can even survive particular fatal blows. Ixias The Ixias were a rowdy bunch of creatures that seemed to mostly resemble demons. The Ixias were fueled by the negative energy of Yivara at the time. Unfortunately, after the war, most Ixias could not sustain a physical form long enough. Those who did had children very quickly in the years that passed. When their children were born, they disappeared into nothingness, finally dying off from lack of negative energy. Celestials who are descended from the Ixias have the ability to hide in the shadows, literally blending in with the shadows already existing there. They are also able to quite literally eat the negative energy in the air, which will fill them up like any normal amount of food would. Poseidon The Poseidon were kind group of sea-dwellers with human bodies accompanied by long fin-like tails. They could breathe under the water and could use the water around them to protect themselves in or out of the water. The scales on their body would often sell for quite a high price in those days. Celestials descended from the Poseidon are able to breathe under the water, swim fast as they possibly can, and have an affinity for water elemental attacks or skills. Category:Important Terms Category:YivaraSeries